Fuimos grandes en Harrenhal
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: En la torre de la alegría, mientras espera el que sabe que será su final, Arthur reflexiona sobre el torneo en el que todo empezó. Segundo puesto en el reto 98 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 98 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Fuimos grandes en Harrenhal

Todo lo que fuimos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rhaegar ha muerto. El rey aerys está muerto también. Nosotros, Oswell, Gerold y yo, sabemos que seremos los siguientes en morir.

Dentro de poco se acerca una comitiva encabezada por eddard Stark con el fin de encontrar a lady Lyanna. Son siete hombres, según nuestros informadores, y aunque mis hermanos y yo somos diestros con la espada será un combate demasiado desequilibrado como para que podamos vencer. Los tres lo sabemos. Sin embargo, ninguno vamos a huir. Enfrentaremos nuestro destino y cumpliremos la última orden de nuestro príncipe, del que debió haber sido nuestro rey.

No lo hemos hablado, pero los tres sabemos lo que somos: somos guardias reales y hemos hecho un juramento. Me pregunto si Jaime Lannister permanecería aquí con nosotros, aguardando la muerte y cumpliendo su deber.

La historia de su traición ha llegado a nuestros oídos por boca de nuestros mensajeros. Mentiría si dijera que la vi venir y aún mentiría más si afirmara que no me dolió.

Sentía cariño por el joven Jaime Lannister. Siempre pensé que era demasiado joven para la guardia, que hubiera sido mejor para él vivir unos años más como caballero antes de ingresar en nuestra orden, pero mis razones iban más encaminadas al bienestar del chico que a que pudiera pensar que haría algo como lo que ha hecho.

Siempre supe por qué ser Jaime entró en la guardia, por qué el rey Aerys en persona lo escogió. Él no lo supo siempre, pero yo estaba allí cuando lo descubrió, en el torneo que me ha llevado a estar donde estoy ahora, a punto de morir.

Quizá el desengaño que sufrió ser Jaime fuera un presagio de todo lo que pasaría después, de nuestros propios desengaños.

No estaré aquí para verlo, pero sé que el torneo de Harrenahl será recordado como el lugar donde empezó esta guerra que ha dividido el reino en dos y que ha acabado con la muerte de la mayoría de los que estábamos allí. Quizá debimos preveerlo, las señales fueron muchas, pero el caso es que no lo hicimos; y es que, aunque allí empezó a gestarse todo lo que vino después, todos disfrutamos de ese torneo. Durante aquellos días fuimos valientes, fuimos felices, fuimos soñadores y sí, fuimos imprudentes. Durante esos días fuimos, o al menos nos sentimos, grandes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuimos Grandes en Harrenhal

Fuimos felices

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yo supe del torneo antes incluso que el propio lord Went. Rhaegar nos contó sus planes a Jon y a mí y entre los tres decidimos cuál sería el lugar más apropiado para celebrarlo. En un primer momento barajamos la posibilidad de hacerlo en Lannisport para ganarnos a lord Tywin, pero finalmente concluimos que no podíamos fiarnos de él, mientras que la lealtad del padre de Oswell la teníamos garantizada.

Era un buen plan. Un torneo era lammejor excusa para reunir a la mayoría de señores de Poniente sin que el rey sospechara. No obstante, el rey sospechó.

La mañana en que nuestra partida estaba prevista el rey nos anunció que nos acompañaría y la conspiración ni siquiera llegó a comenzar.

Sin embargo, eso no nos desanimó. Al fin y al cabo aún teníamos tiempo, o creíamos que lo teníamos. Estábamos decididos a pasarlo bien en el torneo de todas formas y además podríamos observar a los señores y hacernos una mejor idea de la situación.

El rey viajaba junto con la princesa Elia y su hija en una casa con ruedas. Lo lamenté por Elia y Rhaenys, para quien el viaje no sería agradable. Conozco a Elia, la pobre Elia, desde que éramos niños y siempre la tuve en alta estima mientras que a la princesita prácticamente la vi nacer, yo era el guardia que custodiaba la puerta de las habitaciones de Elia el día del parto.

Rhaegar prefirió viajar con nosotros a caballo. No lo culpo por querer librarse de la presencia de su padre, tampoco lo hice en su momento, pero pensé entonces y pienso ahora que debió haber mostrado más consideración por su esposa y su hija, en eso y en otras cosas más. No es mi papel juzgarlo y sé de buena tinta que siempre actuó con la mejor de las intenciones, pero también sé que siempre tuvo la cabeza en las cosas lejanas y se olvidó de las cercanas; cómo si no se explica que él, tan inteligente como era que leía profecías en alto valyrio desde la infancia, no fuera capaz de interpretar la sonrisa de Jon cuando se colocó a su lado como lo que era, la sonrisa de un enamorado.

Así hicimos el camino sin incidentes hasta llegar a Harrenhal. Por las noches nos deteníamos en el camino, hacíamos una hoguera y nos sentábamos alrededor a contarnos historias de batallas y de conquistas. Nos sentíamos bien. Por delante se nos presentaban unos días de diversión, más alagüeños que los días de conspiración que teníamos previstos. No nos alegrábamos de que el rey nos hubiera descubierto porque éramos conscientes de que el cambio de gobierno era necesario, pero ya que no podíamos hacer nada para remediarlo, disfrutábamos de la situación a menudo acompañados por caballeros más jóvenes o incluso escuderos que se unían a nuestras fogatas nocturnas para escuchar y compartir historias y, como es habitual en los más jóvenes, para hablar de las hazañas que protagonizarían, ya que aún no podían hablar de las que había llevado a cabo.

Fueron buenos días y mejores noches, Días y noches en los que fuimos felices. No puedo hablar por los demás, pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó después, yo recuerdo los días previos al torneo y los del torneo en sí como algunos de los días más felices de mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 98 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuimos grandes en Harrenahl

Fuimos soñadores

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El primer día del torneo transcurrió con normalidad. Las justas se sucedieron y los caballeros fueron cayendo o pasando de ronda según su suerte y su habilidad. Todos lo sentimos por nuestro recién nombrado hermano cuando fue enviado a desembarco del rey. Barristan incluso se ofreció a ir en su lugar. Más tarde me confesó que se sentía un poco identificado con las ansias de gloria del joven Jaime. A mí, que he crecido escuchando las hazañas de Barristan el bravo, me cuesta creerlo, pero él también fue una vez un muchacho atolondrado en busca de fama y fortuna.

No obstante, al final incluso Barristan se olvidó de ser Jaime y todos disfrutamos de la competición, aunque la mejor parte de aquel primer día llegó a la noche, cuando la cerveza empezó a correr y la música comenzó a sonar.

Rhaegar, tan diestro con el arpa como con la espada aunque más aficionado a la primera, cogió enseguida su instrumento. Su canción conmovió a todos los presentes e incluso algunos derramaron lágrimas. A lo mejor las lágrimas fueron otro presagio, pero nadie que hubiera escuchado tocar a Rhaegar aquella noche o cualquier otra habría podido culparnos de no entender esa premonición. El príncipe casi siempre conseguía provocar las lágrimas en sus oyentes. Una vez Oswell había dicho en broma que se preguntaba si también causaría ese efecto en la cama y Lewin, su compañero de bromas habitual, había comentado que pensaba preguntarle a su sobrina la próxima vez que la viera, lo que había escandalizado a Barristan y Gerold. No quise sumarme a las burlas, pero pensé entonces igual que pienso ahora que Rhaegar hacía llorar a Elia por otros motivos.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, la que lloró fue otra. Yo no me di cuenta, pero mi hermana sí, tal vez porque estaba mirando a sus hermanos mayores sin decidirse por cuál de los dos le parecía más atractivo. Aquella noche Lyanna Stark lloró, como no ha llorado en estos meses que lleva encerrada en esta torre, siempre optimista, no dejándose nunca vencer por el miedo y pensando siempre con la ingenuidad propia de su edad que todo va a acabar bien, que su historia tendrá un final feliz.

Mi hermana, en cambio, no buscaba un final feliz con ninguno de los dos Stark, a pesar de bailar con uno de ellos, que no le parecía guapo, pero que tenía un aire misterioso que le resultaba atrayente, y de luego hacer algo más con el segundo, que le parecía más guapo, pero le resultaba más insípido, más corriente en comparación con su hermano, con el que más tarde continuaría escribiéndose hasta que comenzó la rebelión y se casó con otra. Ella nunca soñó con canciones de caballeros, aunque quizá si la guerra no se hubiera interpuesto hubiera podido vivir la suya con ese norteño que acabó gustándole mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer.

De todos modos esa noche no lo sabía y bailó con muchos más, incluido Jon, que siempre le había caído bien a pesar de que sus personalidades fueran tan distintas y al que convenció diciéndole que aunque ella no fuera rubia sí que tenía los ojos violetas, una broma recurrente entre ellos que invariablemente conseguía que él se sonrojara.

Mis hermanos y yo también bailamos mientras Richard y Myles, los escuderos de Rhaegar, acabaron sentados junto a Robert Baratheon por ironías del destino, bebiendo cerveza y contando chistes procaces mientras el resto bailaba y algunas parejas comenzaban a perderse entre las sombras.

Fue una noche mágica, hecha para soñar, para soñar con el amor, con la música, con la felicidad y con la diversión; para soñar también con la gloria que nos llevaríamos en el torneo y con un futuro que por aquel entonces solo parecía prometer cosas buenas, un futuro tan distinto al que ha acabado siendo en realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 98 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuimos grandes en Harrenhal

Fuimos imprudentes

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sé que el torneo de Harrenhal será recordado como aquel en el que el príncipe Rhaegar coronó a Lyanna Stark como reina del amor y la belleza. Sin duda ese fue el hecho más notable de todos los que allí sucedieron, pero si ese acontecimiento nunca hubiera tenido lugar, el torneo de Harrenhal sería recordado por la aparición del caballero del árbol sonriente.

Apareció en el campo de justas y se presentó como caballero misterioso. A nadie le sorprendió demasiado, siempre hay un caballero misterioso en los torneos. Normalmente suele ser un joven sin fama deseoso de imitar a Barristan el bravo, normalmente también suele no llegar demasiado lejos. No obstante, este caballero llegó muy lejos, tanto que el rey exigió saber de quién se trataba. No sé si lo hizo por curiosidad, todos los presentes la teníamos, o si Aerys vio algún peligro o alguna conspiración en el caballero, lo cual podría ser dado el estado del rey. El caso es que ni él ni nadie llegó ese día a saber quién era.

Yo lo supe más tarde, no hace mucho en realidad. Me lo contó Gerold, que era el único de nosotros que hablaba con lady Lyanna al principio de nuestra misión en la torre. Oswel no era de naturaleza habladora, al menos no hasta que cogía confianza, cosa que no le costó demasiado hacer con la Stark, mientras que yo tenía otro motivo para no hablarle y procurar no estar ni siquiera cerca de ella: me sentía un traidor a Elia. Fue Gerold quien me hizo comprender lo absurdo de mi pensamiento, el que me recriminó que culpara a la niña, pues eso es lady Lyanna, en lugar de culpar a Rhaegar, que era el que debió cuidar de su propio matrimonio.

Ese mismo día en que por fin me decidí a hablar con lady Lyanna Gerold me contó la historia del lacustre y de la chica norteña que lo había defendido.

Fue una historia que me sorprendió. Habíamos barajado muchas posibles identidades para el caballero, incluso alguien dijo que era un caballero fantasma. También se barajó la posibilidad de que se tratara de ser Jaime, que había decidido ignorar la orden del rey, pero la reina Rhaella confirmó más tarde que él llegó a Desembarco en el tiempo previsto, así que lo descartamos. De todos modos el debate no duró mucho, aún quedaban muchas justas por celebrarse, incluida aquella que haría célebre el torneo: el príncipe Rhaegar contra Barristan el bravo.

Supongo que todos en Poniente nos preguntamos que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sucedido al revés. Ser Barristan habría coronado lo más seguro a mi hermana Ashara. Nunca lo hablamos, pero me he fijado muchas veces en cómo la mira. Ella se habría sentido halagada, pues siempre ha tenido buena opinión de él, y no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo común. No obstante pasó.

Rhaegar cometió la imprudencia de pasar por alto a su esposa para coronar a otra mujer y todos los demás, embriagados por la felicidad y los sueños, por la grandeza del acontecimiento y nuestros propios deseos, cometimos la imprudencia de creer que ese acto no significaba nada. Nos costó muy cara nuestra imprudencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 98 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuimos grandes en Harrenhal

Fuimos valientes

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esa es la historia del mayor torneo de la historia de Poniente, del principio del fin. Rhaegar Targaryen coronó como reina del amor y la belleza a Lyanna Stark y a partir de entonces todos los juegos, todas las risas y todas las bromas se acabaron. Murió toda la magia del momento, el estado de felicidad en el que habíamos vivido, los sueños con los que habíamos soñado.

A todos los caballeros nos gustan los torneos. Son la ocasión perfecta para demostrar nuestras habilidades. Los torneos nos hacen sentir fuertes, listos, admirados y valientes, sobre todo valientes. En eso el torneo de Harrenahl sí que fue como cualquier otro. Montados en nuestros corceles y con la espada en la mano todos nos sentimos igual de poderosos y de valerosos que siempre, aunque no fue hasta después que tuvimos que demostrar lo valientes que éramos.

Elia demostró lo valiente que siempre ha sido al no dejarse humillar y lady Lyanna al no dejarse vencer por el pánico. Rhaegar fue valiente al luchar por lo que creía igual que lo es Jon, aunque uno esté muerto y el otro haya tenido que exiliarse. También lo son los del otro bando, los hermanos de Lyanna y su padre, lord Arryn y Robert Baratehon. No negaré su valentía solo porque hayan luchado en el lado opuesto al mío. Tal vez incluso el joven Jaime haya sido valiente a su manera, quizá incluso más valiente que otros.

Así nos recordará la historia, como valientes guerreros que lucharon y murieron por su causa. Yo personalmente prefiero recordarnos en el torneo, aunque la valentía de la guerra sea más verdadera que la valentía de las justas. Prefiero recordarnos más felices que valientes en el torneo que cambió nuestras vidas, justo antes de que supiéramos que iban a cambiar.


End file.
